


harry's moving castle

by yerahomoharreh



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Demon!Zayn, Fluff, Howl's Moving Castle AU, M/M, Witchcraft, Wizards, but like styles not potter, commoner!louis, early 1900's, howl's moving castle universe, it's so so good, nonsmut, okay if you haven't seen this movie u have to go NOW, studio ghibli is responsible for my childhood, witch!eleanor, wizard!harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3587886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yerahomoharreh/pseuds/yerahomoharreh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry is a flamboyant, lonely, and internationally feared wizard with a bad reputation and an ugly castle-to-go, where he lives with niall the messenger and a fire demon named zayn. all louis has is his quaint little hat shop, a well off family, and low self esteem. their paths cross in the back alleys of kingsbury, 1910, hours before louis meets the witch of the wastes. no one really knows who turnip head is, but he's a good friend. </p><p>"here's another curse; " zayn grumbled, lips hiding behind the flames. "may all your bacon burn."</p><p>on hiatus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. lottie's mail

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys!
> 
> i'm back with another story based off...another story. i've yet to post an original idea but i'm so in love with this tale. this fic is based off of the amazing Studio Ghibli movie "Howl's Moving Castle" based off of the book of the same name by Diana Wynne Jones.
> 
> basically, harry is a wizard and louis owns a hat shop.
> 
> you can find the rest below!

**_Harry's Moving Castle_ **

_"My shining dishonesty will be the salvation of me."_ _  
_

 

"There it is! Harry's moving castle!"

At familiar chirping, Louis gazed up out the window from across his yet-to-be sanded desk and put a halt to sewing the fake berries onto a deep maroon hat. One of his sisters voices (Who could tell which?) sounded a decent amount of excited to see the famed monstrosity that passed by the houses' window once a year.

He squinted into the fog and tried to see if Harry was really there; of course he'd heard stories, but he'd only seen him in person once. The mighty yet feared wizard, a type of handsome that no one could forget, a man who traveled in an ugly looking castle.

His beauty was deceiving, folklore suggests. One look and you'd forget he was trouble. Harry was notorious for luring in boys with great beauty and stealing their hearts. Literally. Frightening old woodcarvings and such depict an innocent looking man ripping the crucial organ from his victims. God knows what he does with them. He's been doing such since the stone ages and still going, up to present time, 1910's, Kingsbury, London. But Louis didn't have to worry. He reminded himself everyday, saying  _'Harry only harms beautiful boys, and you're not beautiful.'_  Or so he thought, being a too-short 18 year old with a strange loose haircut, pudgy thighs, dainty little fingers and a tiny, basically unnoticeable belly that refused to go away. Maybe if he walked around the city more, maybe he could actually leave his little hole in the wall hat shop and get out. But hats made money, and if he makes enough money, who cares?

It was irrelevant that his mother remarried rich and instantly made a fortune off the man she so 'loved', or that his dear sister and friend, Lottie, owned the most popular bakery in the Royal City and their home, Kingsbury. There was a war going on for anyone that wanted a fight, anyways. While it was manly humans and wizards opposing each other, you never know when the next bombing could be.

The fog cleared and his breath hitched. A loud, squeaky, rumbling object moved distantly, and Louis swore he was probably dehydrated. Because that was an immense buildup of old furniture and scrap metal that was as big as...oh. It was as big as a castle. It marched slowly on tiny legs and spurted steam from the top. "Honestly, looks more like a loons house than a resident of royalty." He mumbled and continued sewing, almost pricking his finger when Phoebe ran in and jolted his shoulder, pointing out the window. "D'you see it? It's Harry's Moving Castle!"

"How could I miss it? Sometimes I think you're the loon."

She scoffed and stepped back. "Well, aren't you going to wave at him from the porch? Besides, mum's taking me, Felicite and Daisy to the parade and then to tea in the new district downtown."

Louis proudly finished the hat and stacked it in his pile of other hats, grabbing another and a spool of ribbon. "That sounds lovely, but I should really stay here and watch the shop."

"You never leave! You've already made dozens of hats this morning! When was the last you left this building?"

"I was in the courtyard this morning."

"You're pathetic, brother. You walk out your bedroom and you're in the courtyard, then take another ten steps and you're back in this shop! Do you ever go into town?"

Louis sighed and wrapped the pink ribbon round the bright sunflower yellow hat's base. "Today I'll be going to visit Lottie because she's too busy to come home tonight, and I'm bringing her mail. Does that count? It's quite a long walk."

"What're you doing after it?"

"There's nothing else I possibly  _could_  do."

"Oh, I give up." She threw her hands up in defeat and promptly stepped out. He continued to wound the ribbon but jolted his head up when there was a sharp tapping on the door. Thankfully is was only his mum, standing in the frame.

Louis' mum was once a Tomlinson, but she is now a Poulston. If she were a boy, Harry would have her in a minute. No wonder rich men constantly wish to please her, because she was the epitome of beauty. Her smile never failed to cheer Louis up. But it was a shame that she mourned the death of Louis' father in the way of ignoring it. Like the deceased beautiful boys, she fell for the lies that men told.  _I love you_  is nothing but a cliche childish story. With her hair up in a neat and regal bun, her bright yellow flouncy dress and bold red lipstick, it was obvious she was desperate to impress. How dreadful, it was, that she married for the money instead of love, but Louis never said anything about it.

He usually didn't talk unless spoken to, except mumbling nonsense to himself. "Louis, precious, are you really going to stay here on the day of the biggest parade of the year? The army men will be marching, and they have those nice blue hats on. You love hats! Why don't you go see them?"

Precious? Oh, his mother would never stop babying him. If only he no longer looked like a toddler! He's 18, for heavens sake!

Nonetheless, he laughed and airy laugh and shook his head. "I don't exactly love hats, I'm just good at making them. Besides, these are for fashionable women, not army men."

"But I get so worried about you. You know this shop is right next to your home, and that is practically in the wastes!"

"I don't live in it, I'm just closer than you are. I've never been harmed by the Witch of the Wastes before."

"That's such a long name to call her by." His mum fiddled with her new watch, pulling it up over her laced sleeve. It looked incredibly expensive. "What's her real name? I heard somewhere it was Eleanor. Either way, someday you'll be blinded by sunlight."

 _If I'm not blinded by your dress first,_ he thought. "I'm bringing Lottie her mail today, mummy, don't worry about me. Go have fun. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Mum, I always stay home and work. Nothing's different today." He hid his pout as he grabbed another blank hat, grazing his selection of decorations. Fake pearls, ribbons, flowers, you name it. It was such a monotonous job.

"Well," She pursed her lips. "What with Harry's castle close by, I can't help but think that the Witch is following him. You know she has her eye out for him."

"Yes, I know. The Witch only curses people who defy her and who work for Harry in the castle, and Harry steals hearts of the beautiful boys only. I have nothing to worry about, neither do you, so go have fun, okay?"

She sighed and clicked her tongue. "There's just no arguing with you, is there? Be sure to be extra safe when you're walking there. I know you're 18 but you're very delicate-"

"Mum!"

"Sorry, sorry, I'll stop bothering you. I love you."

"Alright mum, I love you too."

-

The four o'clock bell chimed from the wall and startled Louis from his ongoing procedure-  _hat, decorate, stack, hat, decorate, stack-_ it was a good enough time to go out, before it got dark.

Supposedly, he should've gone out earlier beause it will be dim by the time he gets back. All of the previous bombings have been at night, though they've ceased fire in the past week.

Louis pushed the wooden chair from the desk with a screech and stood, dusting his trousers. He grabbed his satchel with Lottie's mail and dimmed the gas lanterns. He flipped the sign on the window of the shop to  _closed_  and locked the door shut once outside. The trolley was loading to the downtown district, almost overflowing with people, but he quickly jumped before it took off, straggling off the side. It was like that everyday, grabbing on the railing so he didn't get pushed off. As much as Louis hated to admit it, his mum was right; he was very delicate.

Finally the trolley stopped and he hopped off quick, right in front of a sidewalk with an alleyway next to it. Louis glanced both ways before going between the townhouses.

Lottie and Johanna had constantly warned him to take the street way, or even pay for the extra trolley, but to not go in the backalleys. He never listened. He always took that way. Nothing bad ever happened, and what with everyone watching the parade, certainly he'd be alone and-

"Oh!" He accidentally squeaked, eyes shooting up to see he- oh, Lord. He'd bumped into two army men!

Now, this is the part where Louis becomes incredibly self-concious. It's one thing to feel unsatisfied with your appearance, but it's another to feel the eyes of someone else unsatisfied with it right along with you.

Louis vaguely remembers his mum dating an army man, and he was nothing but trouble.  _Be polite._

"Excuse me." He said in possibly the quietest voice he's ever used.

The man on the left cocked his head. "Looks like a little boy lost his way." The other nodded in agreement.

"I'm not lost, sir." He managed to say without stuttering or cracking his voice, which sometimes even happened in a basic conversation. What was happening? Why was Louis so suddenly confident with these predators?

The man on the right shoved his friend. "See, I told you. Your mustache scares all the little twinks."

"Defintely twink, look how petite he is! Cute, though." They pestered Louis, sexualizing and making everything about him uncomforable.

Another ray of confidence strided through. Louis snapped up and sucked in his cheeks. "Leave me alone." He demanded powerfully.

They both stepped forward and towered over him. "Not very nice to talk to your country's protectors like that. What it-"

_"Darling!"_

All three men were alarmed by a deep voice that appeared from nowhere- when finally Louis craned his head, and there he was. His heart fell in his stomach when he saw those wild quiff of curls, the moss forest in his eyes, and the piercing look he pinned Louis with. He was wearing the same outfit that legend described; unbearably skinny black trousers, a white flouncy 3/4 sleeve shirt, and a ridiculously oversized red checkered cloak that hung off of his shoulders. He looked gorgeous, just like the dead boys thought.  _Harry only harms beautiful boys, and you're not beautiful._

His chant seemingly failed when he felt the tall wizards hand on his shoulder. "Dear, I do wish you wouldn't wander around without me. There's dangers in the alleyways." He spoke softly to Louis, not breaking eye contact until the last word flowed from his bitten-pink lips. Finally looking at the army men, he spoke in a much more stern tone. "I was looking for my husband but it seems you found him for me. I should hope you two return to your jobs soon. Gentlemen." Harry ended smoothly, flicking his right index and middle finger in the air to obviously conduct some sort of split-second magic. The men's backs straightened and they marched past Louis and Harry, but both could hear their grunts of protests fade away into the murmur of the crowd.

Before Louis could even finish drawing a breath or process the thought that the Great Wizard Harry had just saved him, the taller man beat him to it. "Don't worry." He kindly said. "They were just pestering you, I doubt they'd actually do anything. Now, where to? I'll be your escort this afternoon."

Louis furrowed his eyebrows and finally drew that breath. "Oh, I'm...I'm just going to the bakery."

Harry nodded and slipped his hand lower, letting Louis link arms with him. "Please don't be alarmed, but I'm being followed. Just act casual."

Louis' heart thudded. Followed? By the Witch of the Wastes?

They strided down the alley, close together. Louis had never felt more tense in his life, but he looked up at Harry, who seemed completely calm. He must be used to all of this.

Some sort of swishing noise caused Louis to shoot a glance behind him, where he had the misfortune of seeing-  _Christ, it's the Witch's henchmen!_ They were completely created from magic, black blobs that almost took the shape of humans. More and more spurted from brick walls, following Louis and Harry. Suddenly, a large group formed in front of them.

Harry sighed. "Sorry, but it looks like you're involved. This way."

He pulled Louis down a left turn and picked up the pace, until they were running. They breezed past the buildings, and obviously it was more split-second magic, because it certainly wasn't humanly possible to run that fast!

Five or six more henchmen caught them in their tracks, but it didn't even faze the wizard. He simply laughed and held Louis closer. "Hold on, we're taking flight!"

He pushed off of his toes and shot straight up in the air. Louis took a risk and looked down. They had to be at least 150 feet in the air! But no one cared to see them!

"Just stretch your legs out and walk like normal." Harry intructed, and Louis hesitantly followed. Harry held both of Louis' hands to keep him stable, but he was getting quite good at it. "See? Not so hard, is it?"

Louis giggled-  _why am I so calm?_ \- and felt at ease with Harry. Like he was safe. "This is amazing." He muttered, mostly to himself.

"Well, darling," Harry smirked. "I'm capable of extravagent things."

"I'm sure you are!" Louis grinned, not realizing that the wizard was joking with him. "Oh, there's the bakery right there."

"Are you alright to be dropped off on the balcony?"

"Yes, that's fine, Harry."

They slowly descended until at the appropriate level. Louis' foot touched the railing and he safely made it on the deck. "Thank you." Louis finally felt okay with making eye contact. "For saving me. And bringing me here."

"I was bored." The cheeky boy winked. "Now, I'll be sure to draw those guys off. But wait a bit before you head back home. It'd be quite tragic if they saw you."

"Okay." Louis nodded.

Harry dropped the boys hand and drew his cloak close. "That's my boy." He said before stepping back, completely falling down, down, down. Louis gripped the wooden railings and looked down to see if Harry landed in some terrible way, like most people would. But all he saw was people. And that made him sad.

But then he realized he was right. If he could feel sadness, he still had his heart.

-

"There you are, sir, thank you!" Lottie chirped politely, a wonder that she didn't scream at the people shoving to get to her so she could pass out the little boxes of treats she and others made, that they'd take to the register. She didn't seem to mind that they were all men, constantly hounding her. Men at the bakery always took chances to talk to her.

A man in a suit went behind the divider and leaned in her ear, whispering. When he was done, her head shot up as she exclaimed "He  _what_?!"

She grabbed her pink dress with the white apron on it so that she wouldn't trip when she ran to find Louis. He was sitting in the storage room on stacked boxes of some pastry. "Louis Tomlinson!" She huffed and sat next to him, cupping his cheek to make him look up from his lap. "One of my workers just told me he saw you fly in from the sky onto the balcony!"

"So that really did happen. It wasn't a dream." Louis said in a mesmerized voice.

"Someone didn't put a spell on you, did they?" She inquired.

He shook his head and twiddled his thumbs. "No. It was Harry."

A man Louis didn't even recognize peeked in. "Lottie, you can use my office to talk, if you'd like!"

"I should really be getting back to work. Thank you, though!" She waved him off. She sighed and loosened the grip on her dress. "Who's Harry?"

"Harry. The one with the castle and the beautiful boys."

Her mouth fell open, this time firmly grabbing his chin to look up. "You mean  _that_  Harry flew you in and you let him? He could've stolen your heart, he would've eaten it! You need to be more careful!"

"He wouldn't do that, he only harms-"

"Louis."

He looked forward at the wall, almost in a trance. "But he was so kind to me."

"How do you think he gets hearts? He tricks you! He didn't steal my mail, did he?"

Louis looked puzzled and laughed, but Lottie didn't seem to find it amusing. "What would he do with your mail? I have it right here." He handed it to her and she snatched it up, glancing to see who it was from.

"Louis, I'll bet my buttons that mum told you to be careful this morning. Did she?" He didn't answer. "Did she, Louis?"

"I think you already know."

"Ugh." She rolled her eyes and stood. "You need to be more careful. Even the Witch of the Wastes is back on the prowl."

Louis hummed, just because he really didn't know what to say.

"Can you promise me you'll be careful when you walk home? Or is Harry going to fly you there?"

Louis dusted off his pants and stood, making his way to the back exit. "I'll be walking, very safely, thank you." The doorknob started to turn but Lottie quickly put her hand down to stop it.

"Now, Louis, do you really want to spend the rest of your life in that hat shop?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "The shop was just so important to father. And I don't mind. Besides, I'm the eldest."

"I'm not asking what father would have wanted!" She shook her head. "I'm asking what you want."

"Well-" Louis was cut off by a storage man walking from the bakery, appearing to be done for the day. "See you later, Lottie." He nearly growled with how deep his voice was.

"Good seeing you again!" She smiled, then turned back to Louis.

He smiled warmly. "I really should get going."

"It's your life Louis. Do something for yourself for once, will you?"

"Bye, Lottie." He ignored her comment. Because he liked the hat shop. Everything in his life...it was fine.


	2. a curse and turnip head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the story is finally updated and pretty much nothing larry happens in this chapter sorry

By the time Louis arrived back at the front entrance of the hat shop, it was already a time that would usually have darkness, letting stars and street lamps light the city. But you couldn't see the stars tonight. The sky was filled with smoke, and distantly, Louis could see buildings up in flames. So the war continues. How dreadful.

He hurried inside and used his strength to pull the door shut- it always got jammed, damn thing- and switched the second handle, locking it up for the night. The hat shop had an ominous vibe to it; the walls and shelves were lined with beautiful accessories, but at night, it felt empty. Lonely.

But things seem lonely in the day, too.

It was okay, though. Another day passes, and as long as he's alive and healthy and with his family and running a safe business, does he really have a right to be sad?

Louis runs his thumb underneath his suspender to straighten it out as he strolls to the cash register, opening it. He fingers through the stacks of bills. Looks like he beat the average today.

The same sound of the door slamming shut causes him to peer up, and see what looks harmless. A slender, tall woman stands, eyes carefully scanning the hats around her. Brunette ringlets cascade around her pale face, giving contrast with her dark eyes. Incredibly thin and curve-less is what comes to Louis' head when her tight black evening gown sticks to her body tightly, her jet colored boa covering her chest. "What a tacky little shop." She drawled. "Such tacky little hats."

Finally she locked eyes with Louis, and he suddenly felt the threat that she so possessed. She clucks her tongue and analyzes Louis. "But you're by far the tackiest thing here."

 _Please. She wears two different shades of black and calls me tacky?_ His witty self says, but never out loud. The mask he wears to face others is far more professional. He purses his lips and seizes his shoulders back. "I'm sorry, ma'am. The store is closed. I could've sworn I locked that door."

Confidence shines through as he strides past her, opening the door and holding it to her benefit. "I'm afraid you are going to have to leave. You are welcome to come back tomorrow."

She smirks and cocks her head, looking as if she's confused. "Daring to defy the Witch of the Wastes, are you? That's foolish."

Louis instantly felt numbing pain; like he had been punched in the gut, and he can barely feel anything except the extreme desire to catch his breath. "The Witch of the-" suddenly two of Eleanor's henchmen enter through the door and pin Louis to the wall. Within seconds, he feels somewhat similar to the feeling he had when he was flying with Harry. The feeling of magic in his veins. But this was different. This was a curse.

Eleanor left Louis to be, helpless on the floor, not daring to stand until forced to, or until she left. "The best part about that spell is that you can't tell anyone. My regards to Harry."

The door slammed once more, and he was lonely.

The room returned to silence. Once Louis was sure she was gone, he slowly rose from his knees, but he felt off. What would the curse be, anyways? He wasn't turned into an object or animal, that was for sure. He cautiously stepped towards the mirror and gasped at the reflection because that's not me that's not me that's not me!

He was wearing the same white collar button up, beige trousers and suspenders, but he was not the same at all. He ran a slightly larger hand over his now toned biceps. Surely he wasn't that masculine this morning! His once bowl hair cut was now a floppy up do with some a single blonde streak. He had stubble on his chin. What the hell, I shaved last night.

He pulled his shirt up and saw what was once baby fat was now muscles. Louis looked different. And he didn't like that. He slowly turned in the mirror and yup, this was not the real Louis. This Louis looked older and mature and grown up and social and, damn, he was good looking, but it wasn't real Louis. He scratched his chin in awe. (and he's not used to having hair on his body, it's kind of itchy) Was this the curse? There was nothing else different about him. He felt the same, he thought the same, and he was still standing in the 'tacky' hat shop. In the chance that someone were to approach him to comment on his appearance, he would be described as handsome. But if he were to describe himself now, well, tacky seemed to fit. He looked better, but he hated it. Because it wasn't him. It wasn't Louis. In his own opinion, it was uglier than before.

But that was okay. Harry only loves beautiful boys.

-

There really was no 'best part' about that curse.

Louis stretched his arms out and yawned, eyes peeling open to the morning sunlight of the busy city peeking through his thin curtains and giving his small bedroom life. He stood to go pick out his clothes to get ready for work, but he stopped walking to his closet at the sight of the new him in his dresser's mirror. "Bloody hell, that wasn't a dream..." He mumbled and pushed his hair back a bit.

How would he explain? When his mum and employees and sisters saw him, they would surely flee because only witchcraft could change a person this drastically in such short time. Magic could banish him from the family, even though he hated to say it. When he tried practicing with his reflection on explaining what happened, his lips literally sealed and would not open when he tried prying them with his own hands. Finally he gave up and muttered "So I can't even speak of what happened."

His eyes darted to the window and back. "I can't stay here, otherwise my family will kick me out any-"

"Louis!"

He stopped talking to himself when he heard his mothers voice outside the door. What was she doing here at the hat shop?

"Y-yes, mother?"

"I was going to go shopping today in the market by the docks and I thought you could come, those apples you like are in season." She sing-songs.

"No, I...I'm fine, I'll stay here."

He crossed his fingers and silently prayed she left, but his prayers were denied. "Are you okay, Louis? Your voice sounds...deeper...than usual."

"Well, see, that's because," he cleared his throat and ran a list of excuses, saying the first thing that came to mind. "I, um, I caught a cold! Yeah, and I don't want you to catch it so I'll just stay here all day."

"Oh, alright...suit yourself." He listened carefully, hearing her footsteps get quiet and quieter.

He was going to miss her, but there's no way he could stay home and not be banished for spells! He had to leave. Leave the town, even. There's no possible way he could stay here.

He slipped on a light red jumper over his day old trousers and decided it'd be fine to travel in. On the way out, he grabbed a small loaf of bread with a wedge of cheese, tied it in a cloth to carry in, put his trench coat on and headed out.

It was a danger for him; he had to walk through the wastes to get to the nearest town. Was it Port Haven? Or was that the one over? Either way, the wastes were extremely vast. Rumors of people have been said that they journied through the wastes and never came out. Maybe that's why Harry was so often seen there. Maybe that's where the beautiful boys went. If the folklore was even true, which, now Louis begins to question it.

Judging by the amount of light outside, Louis assumed it was about seven o'clock when he went to eat his dinner. There was a large rock next to a bush on the hill he was trekking, but just as he went to sit on it, his eyes were caught by a smooth, slender wooden pole in the bush. It was odd that it wasn't jagged like the other branches, naturally catching his attention. "Perhaps it's an old walking stick." He mumbled, already more verbal on his journey for a new life. If he was getting a fresh start, he was going to be himself.

He heaved and heaved, and it finally budged free, the force causing him to fall on his back. He looked up and saw that it wasn't a stick. It was a scarecrow, wearing an expensive looking blazer, a red tie, and a top hat. "How're you standing on your own like that?" Louis questioned, not giving second thought that he was talking to a scarecrow. "You must've been cursed, right? You're probably a real person." He pushed a flat hand to the ground and rose to his feet, dusting the dirt off.

He glanced up at the being, at least 8 feet tall. "Your head is made from a turnip. I've always hated turnips." Louis sat back on the rock and started eating his food. "What a shame you can't talk back, but I understand. I've had my fair share of-" just as he about spoke of his curse, his lips sealed shut. He grunted in frustration and keep talking. "Oh, never mind! Still, I wish you could talk. I'm traveling in my lonesome. I usually don't talk much to the people I know, but I guess I'm on an adventure. It's a new me. Though I suppose I shouldn't worry about my company, rather where I'll stay tonight. Do you know anywhere, Turnip Head? I hope you don't mind if I call you that." Louis said as he finished chewing the last of his food. Goodness, even I didn't know I could talk that much.

Turnip Head turned away from Louis and stared at something in the distance- if you could call it staring, his eyes never closed. Louis stood and gasped at the sight. "You're joking. You don't expect me to stay in Harry's Castle, do you?"

He nodded slightly and Louis huffed. "Well, he was quite kind to me yesterday...oh, it's going faster! I have to hurry, Turnip Head, I'm sorry. Thanks for letting me talk to you, even if you are my least favorite vegetable!" Louis called as he ran after the moving castle.

Louis hopped on the attached porch and delicately cracked the door open too see a staircase, leading to the first floor. It was dark inside, and it looked a bit clustered, but it was warm. "Excuse me," he pursed his lips in the crack of the door. "But it's awfully cold out here and a cursed scarecrow told me to stay here, he may be associated with you because...well, you're a wizard...so, uh, if you don't mind, I'm coming in." He said nervously, walking in and shutting the door behind him. He slowly walked up the steps and was greeted to emptiness, and a small fire. It was a circular concrete thing, rather large with a decent gap in the middle. The fire went around the ring, crackling an illuminating the 'castle'. It was hardly the size of a castle, and it was more disgusting on the inside than it was on the out. The entire room was cluttered with things he couldn't make out in the dark. Louis smiled at the sight and was drawn to it. He sat in the chair in front and held his hands close, accepting the warmth. He felt his eyes slowly drift shut in the warm glow, naturally making him sleepy. They sprang open the minute he heard a voice. A tan, raven haired man stood in the gap of the circle. He wasn't on fire, but the flames trapped him from leaving. "Excuse me, didn't your mother teach you to wait for someone to answer the door? This isn't your house." It spoke.

"Oh, I'm sorry. But I'll just be staying here tonight. I, uh-" He stopped himself mentioning that he met Harry the day before. If he was starting a new life, he couldn't speak of the old.

The man squinted at Louis, folding his arms. Louis instantly felt scrutinized. "You're cursed, aren't you?"

Louis simply nodded, knowing his lips would be sealed if he replied.

"Oh, and you can't talk about it. That's rough, man."

"Are you Harry?" Louis asked curiously, because a great wizard like Harry would be able to change form with a simple spell.

"No, I'm an extremely powerful fire demon named Zayn!" He exclaimed, the flames rising and crackling louder at the words. "Not so powerful though, I just like to do that once and a while."

"A fire demon...oh, if you're a demon, then you should be able to break my curse!" Louis exclaimed, not having thought about what would happen if he were to return to his old life. It still wasn't very far away.

Zayn folded his arms and smirked. "Maybe, maybe not. Listen, if you can find a way to break the spell that's on me, then I'll break the spell that's on you. Got it?"

"If you're a demon, how can I know I can trust you? If I help you, will you help me?" Louis leaned forward, intrigued by him.

"Eh...I don't know." Zayn pondered. "Demons don't make promises."

"Then go find someone else." Louis slumped in the chair, getting situated, ready for a nice night of sleep.

"Hey, c'mon! You should feel sorry for me! That spell keeps me stuck in this castle and-and Harry, oh, I love the guy, he's like my brother, but he treats me like I'm his slave, oh, it just burns me up! Fire pun. But seriously! I must keep the water hot, the rooms warm, the castle moving, and if I slip up, Harry freaks out! Have you ever tried to move a castle?"

Louis eyes slowly drifted, and he felt sleep overcoming. But he continued listening to Zayn. "If you can figure out how to break this...thing I'm in with Harry, then you can break my spell! After that, I can easily break the spell that's on you."

Louis yawned and stretched his arms, nodding. "Alright...it's a deal."

Sleep overcame.


	3. pendragon and jenkins' breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> harry returns to the house and may or may not recognize louis, and zayn really doesn't like to cook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who finally updated!! sorry guys, it's been a really busy summer. Until the beginning of September when the dance season starts, my schedule is all clear.

The pitter-patter of feet echoed through the first floor. Clearly that meant someone else was here; Harry? Just the thought made Louis' cheeks flush, instantly sitting up to see. How embarrassing, it would be, for Harry to see Louis sleeping! "Zayn, I'm awake!" The voice boomed, not sounding like Harry at all.

 

"About time too, Niall, someone's knocking. Port Haven Door."

 

The blond spared a glance at Louis but ran past, snapping his fingers. With the flicking sound, his hair turned brown and a scruff appeared on his chin. He clicked the switch and a circular pallet above the door turned blue. He opened the door with a creek and chuckled, his accent now evaded. "Ah,  Mr. Mayor! What brings you here?" He asked the plump man in a suit and top hat that stood outside. Louis craned his neck to see that he was certainly not in the Wastes, but that the door now lead to a calm street with people walking it's length. He assumed the four different colors above the door led to different places, as he read in a book about Harry's castle. The blue was the city of Port Haven.

 

"Good afternoon, sir. Would the Great Wizard Jenkins be available?" The mayor said with a greeting voice.

 

"I'm afraid my master is out at this moment. I speak for him in his absence."

 

The mayor held a hand up and passed a letter with a red wax seal atop. "This is for him, an invitation from his Majesty, the King. The time for war is now! His majesty requires that every witch and wizard will aid our homeland. The Wizard Jenkins must report to the palace immediately. That is all, good day sir."

 

The door closed shut and Louis rose to his feet, knowing full well he'd be barricaded with questions. He made himself look busy by handing firewood to Zayn, who smiled at the token and placed it in his fire.

 

"What're you doing here? Harry doesn't like strangers in the house for too long." Niall remarked and snapped his fingers, returning to his regular blonde appearance.

 

"Zayn let me in last night." Louis gestured to him, whose mouth was a gap at the accusation.

 

"I did not! He just waltzed right in from the Wastes!" Zayn cried.

 

Niall's eye noticeably widened, nearly a look of fear. "He's from the Wastes? How do we know that he's not a wizard?"

 

"Do you really think I'd let a wizard in here?" A bell chimed after Zayn's comment. "Port Haven door, again."

 

Niall sighed and snapped his finger, mumbling "Bloody customers so early- ah, hello!" He greeted a small girl at the door. "Your mum must have sent you. I have her spell ready. Please, come in." He led her up the steps and made his way for the dining table that was covered in books and junk. "Just keep quiet and don't cause trouble." He hissed at Louis.

 

But, Louis' curiosity got the best of him and he wandered over to a window, mesmerized that what once led to a wasteland could take you to a completely different city. Just over the few townhouses from his view, he could see the seagulls cawing above the ocean. From the outside, it appeared they weren't in the castle, but a small shop. Distantly, across the water in the port, he could see the fogs and mountains of the Wastes, and- was that their castle?

 

It was quite perplexing, residing in a magic house. There was only one of him, but he could be in four different places at the same time. Twisting a door knob never seemed so whimsical.

 

"Excuse me, sir, are you a wizard too?" The girl asked Louis. He turned from the window and smiled down, baring his teeth. "Of course I am! The scariest wizard in the Kingdom!" She reminded him of his younger sisters.

 

She giggled but was cut off by Niall handing her a paper bag. "Have your father dust his ships with this, and the durability will increase 40%."

 

She squeaked a thank you and bustled down the steps, back into Port Haven.

 

Niall snapped and furrowed his brows at Louis. "Quit telling lies to our customers!"

 

"What about you? You use a disguise!" Louis shot back.

 

"I have to. Master Harry wants me to practice my magic!" The door chimed again and Zayn bellowed "It's the Kingsbury door!"

 

Louis' eyes quirked up in recognition but didn't dare to say anything. Niall groaned with a snap and hopped down the steps, switching the pallet to the color red. The door opened to a much bigger city that Louis once resided in, and a tall man with a cloak. "Good day." He spoke. "Would this be the residence of the Great Wizard Pendragon?"

 

"Yes, it is."

 

"I bare an invitation from his Majesty, the king. Please inform Mr. Pendragon that all witches and wizards are required to fulfill their duty at the palace."

 

"I'll let him know right away. Have a good day, sir."

 

Louis walked down the stairs behind Niall's shoulder and gazed out, mumbling "This is the Royal City!"

 

"Do you want to lose your nose? Move." Niall slammed the door shut just in time for Louis to reenter. Louis gazed at the switch Niall used to change dimensions in awe. He cranked it to the green one, and heard the pallet switch above him. The door pulled open and he was greeted by the cold fog of the Wastes. He switched it again. When he opened the door this time, he saw the seagulls of Port Haven. As he shut the door and prepared the next realm, Niall growled from the flat floor, gripping the railings the prevented anyone from falling on the stairs below. "I'm losing my patience. Leave the door alone."

 

Louis ignored the demand but let go of this door handle. "This is a magic house, isn't it? So tell me, where does the black pallet lead?"

 

"Only Master Harry knows that." He rambled, walking to a dresser covered in food. "Anyways, I'm starving. Let's eat breakfast." Niall pushed away some junk and found a wedge of cheese on a platter, then opened a drawer and pulling bread out. Louis followed seeing the basket of eggs and plate of uncooked bacon. So unsanitary, it was, but it was all there was to work with. "Don't you want to have some bacon and eggs?"

 

"Yeah, but-" Niall grunted at the dining table as he pushed off books and empty bottles to make room for his breakfast. "We can't use the fire. Master Harry's not here."

 

Louis grabbed the cleanest pan he saw and chuckled at Niall. "Don't worry. I can cook."

 

Niall sat on the stool and tore a piece of bread, popping it and some cheese in his mouth. "It doesn't matter if you can cook. Zayn only lets Harry use his fire."

 

"That's right, Louis. I'm not taking any orders from you." Zayn stuck out his tongue and blew raspberry, but Louis continued preparing the food. "Alright, Zayn, let's get cooking."

 

"I don't cook! I'm a scary and powerful fire demon!" The flames rose, dangerously close to spilling off of the edge.

 

"Well, how would you like it if I dumped a bucket of cold water all over you? Or maybe I should tell Niall and Harry about our bargain?"

 

"Oh, excuse me! I never should have let you in here!"

 

"So, what'll it be? Let me use your fire."

 

"I-I..." Zayn groaned and leaned against the back of his circle. "Fine. Whatever. Just get it over with."

 

Louis pressed the pan on the fire in front of the tan boy and nodded. "Harry can't possibly as frightening as you two make him to be. I've met him. He's so kind and misunderstood." He rambled, laying out the food.

 

"Here's another curse;" Zayn grumbled, lips hiding behind the flames. "May all your bacon burn."

 

Niall's back straightened at the unusual sight, almost dropping his food. "He's doing what he said..."

 

"Niall, I think we could have some tea, too. Do you have a kettle?" Louis questioned, simmering the meat.

 

"Uh...oh! Yeah, sure." Niall hopped down and ran to the silverware dresser, finding the first rusty kettle he saw.

 

"Hey, hey, hey, what're you doing? Don't get the kettle!" Zayn yelled from his pit, being ignored. Everyone's head shot up at the bells chiming, the pallet switching black. The magic door opened and a worn-out looking Harry made his way up the steps, rubbing his own shoulders.

 

"Master Harry!" Niall called. "The King's messengers came earlier this morning. You have to report to the palace, as both Pendragon and Jenkins immediately! It's urgent."

 

Harry rolled his neck, making a loud popping sound that Louis cringed at, but didn't speak up. "Pendragon and Jenkins. These identities are hard to keep track of. Also, it's a bit rude of them. Honestly, not even giving me time for breakfast. They can wait. Is-" Harry sniffed the aroma and brightened at the pleasant smell. "Is Zayn making bacon?"

 

Louis avoided looking up as Harry delicately stepped at his side. Focus on the bacon.

 

But Harry didn't make things awkward, no, that wasn't him. "Zayn, you're being so obedient."

 

"Not on purpose, he bullied me!"

 

"Not just anybody can do that." He directed his view to Louis. "And you are...who?"

 

Finally, Louis peeled his eyes away from the fire and into Harry's. "Oh, um, you can just call me Louis. I'm here for...housekeeping services, I just started working today." He silently prayed that unbelievable lie would work.

 

"Really? I met a lovely young boy in Kingsbury yesterday...he looked an awful lot like yourself. You said you're here for cleaning services? Why didn't Niall tell me? It's my house after all." Harry completely played along with the lie. It was obvious he knew.

 

Louis mouth fell open. "Oh, well, I-"

 

"Give that to me." He demanded and took the handle from Louis' grasp, adding more eggs and bacon. He winked at Louis, who stood in awe, watching the internationally feared and supposedly cannibalistic wizard boil water for his morning tea.

 

-

 

The three men gathered round the end of the table, white empty plates in front of them. Harry graciously cleared enough room for them to have a sit down meal at the table; not by using magic, but by pushing the mess off to the side, miscellaneous things spilling over the opposite edge. He was quite peculiar.

 

"Here!" Niall shoved a fist up to Louis face that held two spoons and one fork. "You have to pick one, 'cause the rest are all dirty."

 

Louis gradually picked a spoon and left the fork to another, wanting to be a polite guest. No one eats bacon with spoons, he assumed. When Niall offered a choice of cutlery to Harry, he picked the spoon too, giving Niall the fork. What a selfless person.

 

"Tea, Louis?" Harry asked, holding the kettle. Before Louis could say yes, Harry had already set a small bowl next to Louis' plate, pouring the steaming drink into it. "I do apologize for the lack of appropriate silverware, but that's not something a housekeeper can't fix, right?"

 

After the tea was poured, he scooped the bacon and eggs on to the three plates. "No," Louis spoke. "I'll even start cleaning after breakfast, if you'd like."

 

Harry's smile lit up and he gave a rapid but delicate series of claps, clearly pleased. "Ooh, that would be lovely! I can't remember the last time anything in this house has been clean."

 

"I guess I'll start with Niall's plate." Louis chuckled, eyeing the blonde. His platter was already cleared.

 

"Hey, we haven't had a real meal around here for centuries! All I can remember is cheese and bread. And the time Harry made crème brûlée! Master Harry, do you think you'd ever make that again?"

 

"Yes, it's been far too long." Harry agreed, and left it at that. Louis continued to eat the meal, while Harry ate half of the contents and gulped his tea down. "Tell me, Louis." He changed the subject, locking eyes with the younger boy. "What's in your pocket?"

 

Louis' brows furrowed at the peculiar remark, but eventually looked down at his trousers. "I didn't even know I had pockets..." He said curiously as he pulled a piece of folded red paper covered with articulate black drawings. "What is it?" He said mainly to himself.

 

"Let me see." Harry demanded. Louis passed it towards him, but the second Harry's fingers touched it, it crumbled and fell, leaving the black marks to stain the wood.

 

"Scorch marks!" Niall gasped. "Can you read them?"

 

Harry scanned every flick and curve of it, studying the intricate details. "It's ancient sorcery, quite powerful, too. Readable, though."

 

"It's from the Witch of the Wastes..." Niall breathed.

 

Harry nodded, hovering a hand over the design. The carves it left began to glow a hazy blue, and the tips of Harry's curls began to rise as he worked his magic. "It says 'You who swallowed a falling star, O heartless man. Your heart shall soon belong to me." Harry read. In response, he concluded. "That can't be good for my table." With one wipe of his hand over the patch it left, the mark dissolved, gone forever.

 

"Wow, it's gone." Niall gasped. Magic really was amazing. And comparing a wizard’s impression to a human like Louis, it was unreal.

 

"The marks may be gone, but the spell still there." Harry said calmly, like it was no big deal. He stood from the table, clearing his throat. "Excuse me, but I'm very busy. Zayn, move the castle sixty miles to the West." He ordered before waltzing up the stairs to the upper level. "And while you're at it, make hot water for my bath."

 

Zayn groaned, but never disobeyed Harry. He added another log to his fire and sent a spell that would send them in Harry's desired direction, alongside with warming the water.

 

Niall glared at Louis in suspicion after the pocket incident. "You're not working for the Witch of the Wastes, are you? Why would you have her messages?"

 

Louis grimaced disgustingly like that was the most inappropriate thing Niall could've possibly said. "I would never work for that Witch, she's the one who-"

 

Louis was cut off by his lips being magically sealed, a part of the spell. He growled in frustration and gave up, loudly exclaiming "If I ever get my hands on the Witch, I'm going to wring her neck!"

 

He grasped his spoon tightly and shoveled the eggs into his mouth in the angriest manner possibly. Him, working for that vile woman? How obscene!

 

Niall skirted off and left Louis to blow off steam. The only problem was, how? Then it clicked. Cleaning.

 

Of course! That would surely calm him down, as he was probably better at it than making hats. Also, the house was filthy. If he was going to be a house keeper, he'd have to live up to it.

 

He grabbed a broom and went to work.


	4. star lake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just what exactly happens when zayn's fire burns out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am sooososososososoososo sorry it's been 84 years since i've updated as always. i am pretty busy as i said i would be, but i'm back with another chapter! this one is kind of all over the place, but i am just going by scenes in the movies, and trying to make all the chapters generally the same length. hope u like!!

Hours later, after being given specific orders to not enter Harry's room, the  first floor of the house was nearly spotless. He made some finishing touches, sweeping the last bits of dust out the door. Books were all on a shelf, and he spaced all the potions on a dresser out of the way from the now organized kitchen.

"Louis, please, I can't reach it from my circle-" Zayn whined, because his fire was about to die out and Louis had moved the wood from Zayn's reach so he could sweep the ashes.

"Hold on, I'm busy." Louis shot back, scraping the ashes onto an open sack. He tied the ends of the bag together and began dragging it behind him to place on the curb outside.

"I can't, Louis, I-" When the man had his back turned, he didn't notice that the fire went out completely.

 Zayn stared at it in awe, as if the world had ended. But maybe it had. Louis didn't know everything about Zayn's curse. Maybe his life depended on the fire. His breathing became labored and he slunk against the circular wall behind him, gasping for air. "Harry!" Zayn called out horridly, needing something to spark.

Harry looked down the staircase curiously to see what was happening, but almost threw himself down the steps once he saw Zayn had entered some sort of panic attack. He remained calm as he reached out to touch Zayn lightly on the chest, and once he did, a spark flit through his finger tips and produced a stone with blue flames in the palm of his hand. Harry delicately blew on the flames, watching the kindling fire spread into larger flames on the new logs he placed. Zayn had began breathing normally now, Harry rubbing a kind hand on his shoulder above the flames. "You're okay now, Zayn, you're safe."

Louis had never felt more awful.

As soon as he began to apologize, Harry shook his head. "Zayn is a dear friend of mine, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't torment him." He smiled.  _Smiled_. How could he stay so calm?

Harry's healed boots clacked as he walked down the front stairwell, turning the doorknob to the black pallet.

"Master Harry, are you going out?" Niall asked, like it wasn't obvious.

"Mhm." Harry said. "And Niall, make sure Louis doesn't go out of control while I'm gone." He smirked at the two, and dove into the abyss.

"What did you do?" Niall asked curiously.

"He almost killed me!" Zayn called. "Louis, I hope you know that if I die, Harry dies too. We're a unit."

"Keep quite, you're alive." Louis grumbled before grabbing a mop and broom, walking towards the other stairscase that led upstairs. He still had the bathroom and Niall's room to finish up.

"Wait!" Niall followed Louis, reaching an arm out so he wouldn't walk up. "You can't go up here."

"I don't know what you're hiding from me, but you better clean it quick." Louis smirked.

Niall's eyes looked up and back down to Louis before he cut in front of him and ran up the steps, yelling "Save my room for last!"

Louis plodded up the stairs, gripping the broom and mop handles tightly. He was greeted by more filth as he turned and opened the first door he saw, which led to the bathroom.

The tub was filled with murky water, faucet dripping and filling it more. The sink was dotted of what looked to be already-spat toothpaste and the walls were covered with colorful splotches that must have been from all the potions laying around. Louis carefully plucked an empty bottle that floated in the bath and read the pealing label.

'Turn your curls the biggest and bounciest they've ever been with this potion!"

Good grief. Harry was obsessed with himself.

Louis went to go open the window for some fresh air, watching the dust fly out and away. One glance down and he saw that they were working their way up an ice-capped mountain, and below was a trickling stream. The clouds were crisp and clean. Who knew the world was so lovely? And who knew Louis would witness that beauty, sticking his head right in the middle of it?

"Zayn!" He called, running around and standing perched at the top of the wooden staircase. "Are you doing this? You're actually moving the castle?" He asked. He didn't think the others were serious, but Zayn was using his mind and fire to move a giant castle! 

"Of course I am, no one else does any work around here." He griped.

"It's beautiful! You're magnificent, Zayn!"

His fire turned slightly pink at the comment, but Louis didn't stay to admire Zayn, even though he probably wasn't complimented as much as he should be. Louis trotted back up the stairs and went to the next room that led to a small deck over the side. This time, when Louis stepped up to the railings, he saw hilltops and a lake.

Niall follows him out and stood next to him, listening to Louis admire the sight. "It's beautiful..."

"Yeah. It's called Star Lake. Though, Harry's the only person who knows why. Zayn always stops here for a rest." Niall explained.

"Does he?" Louis raised an eyebrow. "Maybe you could help me with laundry."

"Alright." Niall shrugged, not having anything else to do.

"Niall," Louis suddenly found his mind drifting back to the mystery that was Harry. "Why does Harry have so many beauty products?"

"Oh." His brows furrowed, eyes squinting in the sunlight. "He never goes all out, like, lipstick and eyeshadow, colors 'n stuff. But he's always caking his face, and usually mascara too. I've never actually seen him without makeup. Harry acts cocky, but he always wants to look his best. When he's not busy, he's looking in a mirror. I've always joked around, saying 'you'll know Harry is in love when he skips his daily beauty routine '. But that's never happened. He's just obsessed with being perfect, and...he's never been willing to sacrifice that, for anyone."

"Hm." Louis nodded along, looking down below him. "That's almost quite sad."

"I think so too. But it makes him happy, so- hey, what is that?"

Niall stepped on one of the guard railings and peered over the edge, pointing at a figure below him. It appeared to be a man, dressed in a suit and top hat-

"Turnip Head!" Louis exclaimed. He waved a hand, still smiling brightly. "He's a demon, human turned to scarecrow. But he's so kind. He can help with laundry too!"

"Bloody demons are everywhere." The Irish boy mumbled.

Once Zayn had stopped to get some sleep, the other three left the castle with hampers full. They strung them up to dry on the laundry wire that Turnip Head had kindly put up. Niall and Louis had sat on the bay of star lake, the water that washed up had barely missed their toes each wave. "I think he really likes doing laundry." Niall giggled, biting into his lunch sandwich as he watched Turnip Head put up more lines by jumping around. "He must be a demon, because Zayn doesn't seem to mind him at all."

"Yes." Louis says quietly, being brought to peace by the beauty they basked in. "But he led me here. So he's a good demon."

-

Late, or perhaps, early in the morning, of the hours everyone else would be dreaming in, Harry quietly opened the door of the black pallet and stepped up the staircase in agony. Leading off of his back were black feathers, lazily dragging behind him, fanning out on the cold cement flooring. Finally, he makes it to the chair and quietly groans while sitting. Niall always warns him to be careful when he's out battling, but another fight goes by and he's in pain again. He's never careful. He never was.

Zayn stirs at the noise, blinking a few times to adjust his eyes when he notices him. "Harry?" He says sleepily, rubbing his forehead. "You look terrible." Zayn gestured to the new bruises and wounds across his arms, shoulders and face. Harry doesn't reply. He only winces and hisses as his black-feathered wings slowly retract.

"You shouldn't keep flying around like that." Zayn scolds. "Soon you won't be able to get rid of the wings, and the palace will know your identities are fake."

Harry ignores Zayn and rants, folding his arms over his chest. "This war is terrible. They've bombed from the Southern coast along the Northern border. It's up in flames now."

Zayn sighs, pitifully shaking his head. "I can't stand the fire and gunpowder. Those men have no manners." Zayn abandons his own topic. Who doesn't love talking about war?

"My own kind attacked me today." Harry chuckles lightly. Anyone could tell he's torn, however. The way he gnaws on his top lip, and avoids eye contact; he's been losing a lot of comrades lately.

"Who, the Witch of the Wastes?"

"No, some hack wizards who turned themselves into monsters for the king."

"Those wizards are going to regret doing that. They'll never change back into humans." Zayn says solemnly, eyes trailing towards his fire.

"After the war, they won't remember they even _were_  human." He grits out.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to report to the king too?" Zayn squints.

But, Harry being Harry, completely ignores him again. The king is such a pain, and since Harry has so many identities, he sees him all the time. It's getting a bit boring. Harry stands and dusts gun powder from his torso. "I'm going to bed."

When he turns to walk, he sees greet curtains strung up from the ceiling, forming a small cubical around where the couch used to be. He pokes a finger between where the curtain starts and finishes, pulling it back slightly. Below him, Louis sleeps soundly, though he's different. Instead of his rugged, tough-guy looks, the sleep has caused him to return to his boyish features. Harry slightly brushes Louis' bowl cut hair from his eyes, but he's not smiling. He knew Louis was cursed the whole time. It was obvious. The fact that Louis is only his true self when he's not conscious just makes Harry want to take off into the sky and battle Eleanor right now.

"Harry?" Zayn's voice startles him and he draws the curtains back, allowing Louis his privacy. "Will he be staying with us for long?"

He wants to glance back at the boy but the curtain is blocking him from view, so he nods. "Louis is cursed, and he can't go back to his home without being banished for magic. You knew that."


End file.
